Masitas en un día lluvioso
by LaDamaNorris
Summary: Es un HarryRon muuuy tierno!


AVISO: este fic contiene SLASH (relaciones hombre/hombre, mujer/mujer). Y hay lemon puro, así que si te ofende en algún punto no lo leas...  
  
DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y escenarios son creación inigualable de J. K. Rowling y aclaro que mi fanfiction no está hecho con fines de lucro. Siempre trato de tener ideas lo más originales posibles, si llega a haber coincidencia con alguna otra creación pido mis debidas disculpas a su autor...  
  
cordialmente, La Dama Norris.  
  
¡Qué ternura, la verdad es increíble lo que una intensa amistad puede lograr!... Los amigos son aquellos compañeros que uno tiene de por vida, aunque no los vea uno siempre, o aunque el tiempo los termine separando, y estoy segura de que a la larga, cualquier cosa que uno les pida, ellos se ofrecerán a hacerlo, y viceverza. Más aún si uno se siente poco querido, o muy solo.... ellos llenan el espacio vacío, ellos nos hacen olvidar malos días, ellos nos acompañanan siempre dispuestos con algún té caliente, o mate, en mi caso, algo infaltable! Los amigos nos amamos más de lo que a veces podemos imaginar y, sin embargo, nos lo demostramos cada uno a su manera... así sinceros, así amigos..., así por siempre...   
  
** Masitas en un día lluvioso 0-0**  
  
Esa mañana, la Madriguera estaba plenamente en paz cuando Harry despertó. Se puso un desabillé de satén escarlata sobre el pijama y bajó las escaleras. Llegó al comedor. Encontró el café haciéndose, y eso le dio la seguridad de que no estaba solo a pesar del silencio. Se sentó en la mesa a esperar.  
  
Luego de un rato, mientras observaba un par de cucharillas que se limpiaban solas, oyó pasos que bajaban por las escaleras.  
  
-¡Buenos días! O, mejor dicho ¡buenas noches!- espetó Harry burlón con una sonrisa.  
  
-¡Já! Buenas noches, Harry - Ron tomó asiento frente al trigueño -. Me gustaría ver a que hora te hubieses levantado tú si tuvieras que haber acompañado a tu hermana a las tres de la mañana al Hospital San Murgo.  
  
Ante esta repentina manifestación, Harry abrió los ojos de par en par.  
  
-¿Hablas de Ginny? ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Cómo no me avisaron?  
  
Ron creyó que la última pregunta iría en primer lugar para ser respondida.  
  
-Bueno, la verdad no queríamos entorpecer tu sueño... con todas estas decaídas que tienes últimamente, ya sabes...  
  
-Pero, Ron ¡vale entorpecer mi sueño por algo grave! - Harry sabía que los Weasley no querían quitarle sus pocas horas de descanso luego de la tediosa sesión de clases de Occlumencia que había tenido el día de ayer antes de comenzar las vacaciones de Pascua. Pero eso no era excusa alguna, había tenido días peores en su vida, de los cuales había tenido que reponerse al instante forzosamente, cuando en realidad hubiese preferido tomarse unos días de reposo.  
  
-Es que no fue nada muy grave, de veras -, continuó Ron, imperturbable -Fue culpa de unos bichos salta-colchones que Fred y George estaban criando y escaparon, y se metieron bajo el colchón de Ginny, haciéndola caer y torcerse una pierna. Pero ya está mucho mejor, sólo que, como ya sabes, San Murgo queda un poco lejos, así que mis padres se albergan ahora en Grimmunald Place, esperando que a Ginny le den el alta... ¡Ay! ¡Viejos recuerdos de Sirius!  
  
Harry suspiró con gran tristeza por el último comentario. Miró a su amigo. El ambiente de la casa estaba raro este año. Bueno, Fred y George se encontraban esos días trabajando en su tienda de chasgos en el Callejón Diagon y se hospedaban en el Caldero Chorreante. Percy, obviamente, ya no estaban en casa. Sí, quedaba explicada la extrañeza del ahora silencioso hogar de los Weasley. Pero...  
  
-¿Y tú por qué no te quedaste en Grimmunald Place?  
  
-¿Y dejarte aquí solo? ¡Vamos, Harry!  
  
Los dos amigos se sonrieron y Ron se levantó para terminar de hacer el café, mientras Harry tostaba trozos de panes con la varita. Era algo sencillo y cotidiano, no había nada de malo en usar magia para cosas como esa.  
  
-¡Este maldito filtro de café! - protestó Ron al quitar el embudo de la cafetera, -¿Por qué mi padre insiste en que usemos métodos muggles para hacer la comida?  
  
---------------------------  
  
Durante el resto del día, Harry y Ron se quedaron juntos en La Madriguera, regando los enormes terrenos de alrededor de la casa, desgnomizando los jardines y sacando musgos viejos y hiervas malas. Ordenaron las alcobas, tendieron las camas. Lavaron los platos y cubiertos que habían usado para desayunar y sólo se prepararon un par de sándwiches de almuerzo, y se pusieron a jugar al ajedrez mágico en la mesa de la cocina.  
  
El cielo estaba de un gris intenso, y ahora unas pequeñas gotas comenzaron a golpear la ventana. Eran de esas tibias lloviznas primaverales, que rociaban tranquilamente las plantas y el suelo. Los dos amigos, que se encontraban ahora en la sala de estar, oyeron como caía la lluvia afuera y se alegraron de haber terminado el trabajo del jardín temprano. Charlaron largo rato, riendo y contándose algunos detalles de esos que uno no da mucha importancia, pero que surgen en alguna que otra conversación y ayudan a conocer un poco mejor a los mejores amigos.  
  
Hablaron sobre los equipos de Quidditch, debatieron si era posible que Lupin regresase ese año a dictar las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y algunas muchas cosas más sobre el colegio, terminando en lo bien que se veía Hermione en camisón blanco al levantarse por la mañana (¿?)...  
  
-Em, y ¿cuándo has visto tú a Hermione en camisón blanco?  
  
-Ahora que lo dices, Harry... creo que lo soñé.  
  
Los amigos se echaron a reír.  
  
Cuando al fin se les acabaron los temas de conversación, se recostaron en los sillones. El ruido de la lluvia afuera que golpeaba las ventanas y empañaba los vidrios, los relajaba y adormecía. Harry cerró los ojos y sintió una relajación que nunca había experimentado. Estaba en compañía de una de las personas que más quería en el mundo, sin preocupación alguna..., sin otra molestia en su mente.  
  
Un leve susurro logró despertarlo. Sí, sumergido en aquella paz se había quedado dormido. Siempre se sentía de esa forma cuando estaba sólo con Ron. Ahora veía su rostro sonriéndole muy cerca. Su cálido aliento rozaba su piel, y la acariciaba así como el viento trata tan delicadamente a las hojas en primavera, aunque luego las valla a azotar con fuerte ráfaga en el invierno.  
  
Así, así tal cual era su amigo. Uno nunca sabía como podía reaccionar. Y, cualquier estado de ánimo en el que su amigo estuviese, marcaba de lleno a Harry. Ron le transmitía sus sentimientos con tanta facilidad... Ese chico había logrado entristecerlo en lo más hondo cuando lo veía sufrir y lo había hecho reír cuando parecía la alegría algo imposible. Lo había lastimado infinitamente el pensar que él ya no lo quería, como ocurrió en cuarto año. Sentir que su amigo lo despreciaba por envidia fue un golpe tan bajo para Harry que ni los mismos cardos marchitos por el mismo sol que les dio la vida, podrían reflejar jamás.  
  
Amigo y compañero de siempre, personas como él no se encuentran a la vuelta de la esquina. Era su familia, su primer y verdadero amigo. Sí, su familia, aquella que nunca tuvo él pudo dársela con igual candor. ¿Qué sería de él si no hubiera conocido ese día en el tren a Ron? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el pelirrojo se hubiera visto intimidado por su fama y reconocimiento y no le hubiera preguntado por su cicatriz? Si la conversación se hubiera cortado...  
  
Pero no, no había pasado.  
  
Ahora mismo estaba él sentado a su lado, despertándolo con alegría, acariciando su pierna amistosamente como siempre lo hacía. En la mesa ratona de al lado se encontraba una lechuza algo maltrecha y una fuente con lo que parecían... ¿macitas? Mm! Nada mejor que algo casero en un día de lluvia. Por cierto, afuera seguía lloviendo... un segundo ¡casero!  
  
-Ron, nunca me dijiste que sabías cocinar... –inquirió Harry sentándose de a poco, abrumado por el cansancio.  
  
-Ahora comprobarás si lo sé –contestó Ron esbozando otra sonrisa.  
  
Pero esa sonrisa escondía una gran melancolía que sólo Harry podía ver. El complejo de inferioridad de su amigo era alarmante. En todo lo que hacía o decía, siempre una parte de él no estaría segura de sí. Harry odiaba que hiciera eso, que se sintiera menospreciado en vano... ¡No era así, diablos! ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho Harry lo valioso que era como persona, que sin él le faltaba el respiro, que sin él jamás podría haber sido feliz alguna vez?  
  
Bueno... la verdad nunca.  
  
Y ahí Harry caviló su error. Nunca le había expresado abiertamente a su amigo su devoción hacia él, nunca le había dicho al pelirrojo la mucha falta que le hacía, lo importante que era en verdad... Si tan sólo pudiera demostrárselo, calmar su eterna penuria... Harry haría lo que fuese por él, ¡cualquier cosa!  
  
¡Sólo dime, Ron, dime que hacer y lo haré! ¡Lo que tu quieras, pero no sufras por mí! ¡Ni por mí, ni por nadie!  
  
-¿En qué estás pensando?  
  
-Erm... ¿yo? Nada, Ron, sólo... oye, están realmente buenas estas ¿se les pueden decir galletas?  
  
-Si, son masa horneada después de todo. La verdad no están tan mal, ¿verdad? –Ron acarició a Errol –Ah! Recibí una carta de mis padres: dicen que se quedarán en Grimmunald Place hasta mañana por la noche. Nos han dejado comida de sobra en el refrigerador y unas sábanas nuevas en el armario de mi cuarto. También, mi madre nos deja usar magia para lavar la ropa si lo deseamos lavar algo, pero sin decírselo a mi padre.  
  
Harry rió un poco.  
  
-Pero si no soy de lavar mucho la ropa... hasta mañana aguantamos, ¿no crees?  
  
Ahora fue Ron quien rió, inconsciente del efecto que esto producía en su amigo. Una risa, más bien carcajada fue la del bermejo, así tan directa como era él, tan propia y sin escrúpulos, prendió las mejillas de Harry enteramente. Y éste sólo se quedó observándolo unos minutos, como hipnotizado.  
  
Y no lo aguantó, simplemente no pudo.  
  
-Harry, ¿qué...? –las orejas de Ron tomaron un color carmesí muy intenso. Harry lo había besado en la mejilla, así como si al pasar. Pero... es que nunca lo había hecho..., no de esa forma. Fue algo muy espontáneo y sincero. Todavía sentía el roce de aquellos labios cuando el morocho se apartó.  
  
-¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que te aprecio, Ron?  
  
Otro golpe bajo. Ron sentía que de su piel iban a brotar grandes cantidades de sangre hirviendo. Casi no se animaba a mirar los ojos de su amigo. Pero lo hizo... ¡Dios Santo! ¡Qué ojos verdes! Esmeraldas relucientes, tan intensas como una cascada torrencial de agua maldita, que desea acallar sus lamentos en las rocas ubicadas al final del camino. Ojos que denotaban ansias, expectativas inmediatas. Pero ¿de qué?  
  
-No, nunca me lo has dicho, Harry. Gracias, es... lo más lindo que me han dicho nunca.  
  
-Y, ¿no crees que te lo mereces? ¿No crees que mereces que la vida te mime un poco?  
  
Las lágrimas que ahora bañaban las mejillas de Ron, fueron totalmente una sorpresa para Harry. Este sintió un nudo en la garganta.  
  
-R-Ron... ¿he dicho algo malo? –otra mirada.  
  
Ahora eran impecables zafiros los que impactaban al chico moreno. Azul como aquel cielo que hoy se ocultaba tras las nubes. Azul sincero, azul nostálgico. Quería Harry ese azul..., quería Harry esas mejillas pecosas ahora mojadas...  
  
-Harry, yo...-pero no pudo terminar la frase. Ni le interesaba hacerlo.  
  
Tenía sellados los labios, sellados con tibio calor. Un calor que jamás nadie le había brindado, ni podría brindarle. Un calor que lo acogió hasta sentir que el corazón se le salía de tanto palpitar. Duro golpeaba éste contra el pecho. Y dos latidos se unían en carne, ahora que sentía los brazos de Harry en su nuca y, poco después, apretándolo con fuerza contra su pecho, manteniéndolo en la repentina conmoción que el mismo Harry le había generado.  
  
Pronto, lo que era una sólo unión de labios, se convirtió en duraderas caricias. Las bocas se masajeaban entre sí con frenesí.  
  
Eso era amor. Amigos de tantos años, unidos por un mismo y profundo sentimiento. La misma necesidad de sentirse queridos, sentirse acompañados.  
  
Harry adoraba a su eterno Ron. "Tú me salvaste", quería susurrarle... pero ese beso era el disfrute más dulce que jamás había experimentado. No pudo evitar escurrir sus manos hacia la cintura de su acompañante. Hizo presión, pero sólo un poco.  
  
Las orejas de Ron seguían coloradas, pero aún no adquirían su mayor intensidad a causa de un poco confusión y del intenso embelesamiento que concebía la situación. Ese exuberante moreno lo estaba besando..., fue lo primero que surgió en su cabeza, y pasó sus dedos por el cabello azabache y grueso de su amigo. Siempre lo había admirado infinitamente, y no sólo fuera por su nombre o su fama. Harry era de esos tipos con una enorme capacidad de aguantar casi cualquier cosa, igual de enorme lo era su voluntad y corazón. Su valor de héroe..., él era un héroe, él era todo para Ron. Pero no aquellos héroes que salvan al mundo de amenazas extraterrestres con "superpoderes" u otros disparates muggles. Algo más agradable. Un héroe al cual amar intensamente, al cual admirar sin vergüenza. Y, sobretodo, un héroe que le era correspondido, que lo amaba tanto como Ron a él. Un héroe cercano, un mejor amigo.  
  
Al pelirrojo se le escapó un roce de lengua indecisa que se infiltró en el interior de la boca de su mejor amigo. Cual grandísima fue su pasión al sentir que el mismo le devolvía una bocanada que ahora exploraba con lengua intrépida su boca.  
  
Estaban apretándose el uno al otro más fuerte. Harry sostuvo ahora con sus dos manos las mejillas de Ron, y se dio el lujo de besarlo con todo el calor que su alma podía entregarle. La saliva que ahora Ron sentía llanamente en su boca era, para el bermejo, un néctar sumamente dulce; el cual, con la ayuda de una lengua más sabrosa aún, se adentraba en sus fauces inexpertas.  
  
No es que Harry supiera besar muy bien, pero la excitación y pasión que iban de a poco en aumento, proporcionaban una satisfacción plena.  
  
Harry obligó lentamente a su amigo a ponerse de pie, sosteniéndolo por la cintura y sin dejar de besarlo. Lo apretó de lleno contra la pared. Sus labios, sumamente húmedos, comenzaron a succionar y morder el cuello de Ron. Este no pudo resistir un pequeño gemido. Buscó incansable la base de las nalgas del morocho e hizo presión.  
  
Esto, claro está, prendió a Harry como el fuego. Tomó las piernas del pelirrojo y se las prendió bien a la cintura, haciendo fricción y concentrándose nuevamente en la boca de su amigo.  
  
Una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Ron era sentir la superficie fría de los lentes de Harry pegados a su piel; le daban un toque profesional a la ocasión. Aventuró a desabrochar los primeros botones de la camisa del moreno para acariciar su pecho. Ah! Qué falta le hacía! Su secreción salival ya era torrencial, así que comenzó a repartirla por distintas zonas de la cara de su compañero, deteniéndose de vez en cuando a mirar esos ojos verdes, cegados ahora por el deseo.  
  
¡Qué hermoso era su Harry! Esos anteojos empañados, ese cuerpo transpirado tan devotamente. Quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas para pedir a Harry que hiciera más presión.  
  
Pero no le hizo falta.  
  
Un simple ¡Oh! Fue suficiente para que su amigo lo tumbase en el sillón y se lanzara con fervor sobre él. Le desabrochó el pantalón y comenzó a bajarlo por sus piernas. Ahora sí que la pecosa cara de Ron tomaba alto color. Su erección se veía claramente. Y a Harry pareció gustarle, porque continuó haciendo mayor coacción sobre las caderas de Ron.  
  
Ni hablar podía Ron del profundo amor que sentía. Harry se tomó un tiempo para contemplar a su amigo y darle un respiro. Por un momento creyó que se había excedido, y ya estaba planeando una disculpa, cuando una voz ronca y hermosa gimió:  
  
-N-no puedo creer que estés... estemos... que tú..., te amo Harry –éstas últimas palabras, seguidas por un beso tierno que Ron plantó en su frente, provocaron en Harry una sensación de derretimiento y sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban. Y luego, abruptamente, se apoderaron de él locos deseos de poseer a ese Ron tan suyo... sólo suyo. Se apresuró a desabrocharse el jersey mientras su amigo lo despojaba por fin de su camisa. Pero ni bien el trigueño hubo desabrochado dos botones, su amigo lo derribó de espaldas y le bajó los malditos pantalones de un tirón.  
  
Siguieron besándose imparables, y friccionando cuanto podían.  
  
Pero no estarían así mucho más, no podían soportarlo.  
  
Harry esparcía sus manos por la superficie del cuerpo de Ron, aquellos lugares que nunca había explorado antes. Su delgada cintura, su pecho lampiño (característica de los Weasley), sus piernas sumamente largas... sus ojos tan cariñosos, que hasta denotaban inocencia.  
  
¡No lo aguantaba ya más! Mordió intrépido una oreja del pelirrojo, conforme éste continuaba acariciando sus muslos.  
  
Ron sentía la firme erección de Harry (que por cierto, tenía un tamaño favorable), entre sus piernas, y la saboreaba... pero aún la deseaba más adentro. Harry quería más que nunca sacarle esa molesta y última prenda que le quedaba a su amigo... pero le daba una vergüenza descomunal.  
  
Así que ésta vez fue Ron quien apuró las cosas. Tomó las firmes manos de Harry que estaban apoyadas sobre sus piernas (las cuales mantenía abiertas para un mejor contacto), y las condujo hacia el elástico de su calzoncillo. Y los dos lo fueron bajando. Ron hervía y Harry, ¡ni que hablar! Y, para no quedarse muy atrás, Ron abandonó por fin las manos de su amigo cuando éstas llegaban a su pene, para dejarle a él el trabajo y continuar besando los pezones de Harry con su lengua, hasta dejarlos rígidos.  
  
Harry acariciaba la ingle de Ron, disfrutando al máximo cada espasmo de éste. Y pronto, sintió que también le molestaba su ropa íntima. Era el momento. Se enganchó nuevamente las piernas de Ron, el cual ya estaba totalmente desnudo, en las caderas y lo acostó sobre la mesa de la cocina que le llegaba justo a la cintura, para tenerlo abierto frente a él en todo su esplendor.  
  
Y ahí se sacó por fin la molesta y única prenda que le quedaba y se recostó vagamente sobre su mejor amigo. Se besaron con más pasión que nunca, casi comiéndose.  
  
-Te amo...-murmuró Harry sin aliento -, eres la persona más espectacular que he conocido nunca –otro ruidoso beso en la mejilla de Ron –te amo amigo...  
  
Antes de que Ron pudiera contestar algo, Harry se había parado y ahora hacía una leve fricción contra su ano.  
  
-Ya hazlo Harry, sabes que no voy a oponerme –dijo el pelirrojo y, a continuación, casi pudo sentir el repentino placer que corría en las venas de su camarada.  
  
Éste probó a Ron introduciendo un dedo en su entrada, hasta notar la humedad, y se dispuso a penetrar con la punta de a poco, hasta llegar a la penetración total. Lo demás fueron gritos y gemidos incontrolables por parte de los dos. Harry marcaba el ritmo firme y constante, haciendo que a su amigo desbordar de placer con cada envestida. Ron comenzó a masturbarse su miembro, conforme Harry sostenía sus caderas. Lo tenía por fin, estaba dentro de su amigo tan profundamente..., no quería que esto acabase jamás, si por él fuera se quedaría prendido eternamente a las caderas de aquel intenso pelirrojo.  
  
Llegó el punto donde Harry supo que iba a correrse, y estaba por salir de Ron cuando...  
  
-¡Harry, hazlo dentro mío! Deja que te sienta... –y sus deseos fueron órdenes para el trigueño, quien continuó hasta soltar la última gota de esperma en el interior de su amigo, su amante, su compañero, su todo. Éste se relamió ante el incesante líquido que recorría su ser, salido del cuerpo más perfecto y el que Ron más había deseado en toda su vida.  
  
Se dejó llevar por la adrenalina del momento, hasta sentir de repente una extrema relajación. Ahora era Harry quien se había cansado y merecía una pausa. Llevó Ron a su amigo morocho en brazos hasta su cama y lo depositó dispuesto a limpiar los restos de semen que habían quedado adheridos a su admirable erección. Probablemente, ésta fue la parte que Harry más disfrutó en toda la noche, y se dispuso a devolverle el favor a su amigo, haciéndolo acabar plenamente en su boca.  
  
Afuera la lluvia aún golpeaba torrencial, pero no enturbiaba el éxtasis de dos muchachos totalmente satisfechos y felices, entrelazados bajos las sábanas, olvidándose que existe un mundo, un tiempo. Sólo ellos dos, sólo Ron acariciando los mechones que tanto adoraba de su Harry. Sólo amor puro de dos almas unidas hace ya tanto tiempo, aunque aún eran jóvenes, sin pensar en que mañana tendrían que limpiar la casa de vuelta antes de caer la noche, donde la señora y el señor Weasley llegarían con Ginny en perfecto estado físico...  
  
---------------------------------  
  
UUUUYY!!! Que ternura esos dos! Que amor.... me derrito ¬! Esa combinación es de lo más explosiva...  
  
Sí, ya sé que mucho Lemon... tal vez demasiado, pero a mi me gustó mucho como quedó!  
  
Dejen reviews, please!! 


End file.
